onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Usopp
Usopp '''je ostreľovač Slamákov a bývalý kapitán Usoppových pirátov. Keď bol poprvýkrát predstavený, často bol (komicky) označovaný ako "Klamár" od Slamákov kvôli "Uso", čo znamená lož. Jeho začiatočná odmena činila 30 miliónov a bola vypísaná na jeho alias (Sogekinga). Zároveň je považovaný za člena "slabého" tria (spolu s Nami a Chopperom). Potom čo použil Kenbunshōku Haki, sa stal štvrtým členom posádky Slamákov, ktorý predviedol použitie Haki. Stal sa oficiálne tretím (neoficiálne štvrtým) členom posádky, taktiež sa ako tretí (po Nami a Robin) vrátil do posádky na konci Post-Enies Lobby arcu. Vzhľad Pred timeskipom Usopp bol štíhly teenager s krátkymi čiernymi kučeravými vlasmi. Svoj známy nos zdedil po matke a zvyšok tváre má po otcovi. Väčšinou nosí olivovo-zelenú šatku na hlave, modro-biele pruhované potítko na ľavej ruke a špeciálne ostrostrelecké okuliare. Mal na sebe oblčený hnedý overál, s bielou šatkou okolo pasu a žiadne tričko (ale počas Skypei a Water 7 arcu mal zelené tričko). Taktiež so sebou vždy nosí žltú brašňu v ktorej má svoje pomôcky a vynálezy. Behom doby kedy boli Slamáci rozdelení potom čo pristál na Boin Archipelago tak veľmi stlstol z prejedania. Po timeskipu Po dvojročnom timeskipu Usopp už nieje tlstý, ba naopak nabral viac svalov, vyrástol a stal sa "mužnejším". Vlasy má o niečo dlhšie a preto ich nosí v cope. Na hlave má biely klobúk, má aj nové okuliare, ktoré má na krku a na uchách má ušné chrániče (alebo sluchátka). Pestuje si bradku, žlté nohavice, červené traky a topánky. Žltú brašňu vymenil za červenú a na ľavej ruke má stále svoje pruhované potítko. Behom Punk Hazard arcu nosil čierny kabát s pruhmi na stranách, ktorý ukradol jednému z mužov Hnedofúzovej kentaurej strážiacej jednotky. Behom Dressrosa arcu nosil oranžovú rozopnutú bundu so vzorom kruhov na rukách a červenú čiapku s špicom na vrchu,ktorý používal na to, aby trpaslíci uverili, že je potomok Nolanda. Osobnosť Pred timeskipom sa vždy rád označoval (hlavne pred Chopperom) ako Kapitán Usopp. Usopp je jedným z najviac sentimentálnych členov posádky, plače a často stráca nervy v stresových situáciách. Na začiatku série bol Usopp ľahko vystrašiteľný, úzkostlivý, neistý a patologický klamár. Narozdiel od Namininej zbabelosti, jeho zbabelosť pramení zo strachu a neistoty. Avšak je schopný svoj strach ovládnuť, pokiaľ ide do tuhého. Rád klame v nebezpečných situáciách, aby sa cítil lepšie alebo klame ak sa chce niečomu vyhnúť (napr. vstupu na neznámy ostrov). Jeho najčastejšou výhovorka je, že dostal nemoc "Nemôžem-na-tento-ostrov". Jeho neistota o užitočnosti v posádke v ňom nakoniec vyvrcholila potom, čo bol porazený Frankyho partou a nesúhlasil o osude Going Merry (ktorú mal veľmi rád), čo viedlo ku konfliktu medzi ním s Luffym a odchodu od posádky. Aj keď je to inteligentný a znamenitý strelec, má stále problémy ukázať svoje lepšie stránky a svoje lepšie vlastnosti, dokiaľ mu boj v Enies Lobby neotvoril oči. Odvtedy Usopp videl aj svoju lepšiu polovičku aj napriek tomu, že nie je tak silný ako ostatní no je v posádke veľmi dôležitý. Po jeho stretnutí s Doggym a Broggym na Little Garden, bol Usoppov sen stať sa statočným bojovníkom, tak ako sú už povedané obry a taktiež túži po tom, pozrieť sa niekedy na Elbaf - rodisko obrov bojovníkov. Pochopil spôsoby bojovníka a jeho pýchu v boji behom bitky. V dôsledku toho, že často stretáva a vidí bojovníkov z Elbafu, stali sa jeho zdrojom inšpirácie v ceste stať sa najlepším bojovníkom morí. Behom Thriller Bark arcu sme zistili, že Usopp je po celú tu dobu negatívny človek, že je neustále v depresii. Perona používala účinky negatívnych síl aby obete dostala do depresie, avšak Usopp bol proti tomu imunný. Behom timeskipu ukázal nebvyklý nedostatok strachu, kedy bojoval proti veľkému chrobákovi. Po timeskipu si začal viac veriť, hlavne v oblasti jeho schopností a povedal, že sa stal bojovníkom. Avšak jeho strach z nebezpečia a silnejších nepriateľov stále pretrváva, ale do boja s protivníkmi na jeho úrovni sa púšťa bez problémov. Jeho výhovorky sa nezmenily rovnako ako jeho zvyk klamať. Usopp niekoľkokrát ukázal aj jeho mierne zvrátenú stranu. Najlepším príkladom je, keď sa dozvedel, že Brook mohol pomocou svojej duše cestovať cez steny a pozorovať dievčatá behom timeskipu. Usopp začal plakať k Zorovi, a povedal mu ako Brookovi závidí. Sogeking Sogeking je Usoppove alter-ego, ktoré si vytvoril behom Water 7 a Enies Lobby arcom. Keď videl ako všetci idú zachrániť Robin, cítil sa previnile kvôli jeho opusteniu posádky a tak sa prezliekol za Sogekinga. Jeho typickými rysmi sú žltá maska a červený plášť. Taktiež si vytvoril novú zbraň, ktorú pomenoval Kabuto. Behom tohto obdobia často rozprával trochu hrubším hlasom aby ho nikto nespoznal. Takmer každého oslovoval s koncovkou "-kun". Ako sogeking taktiež zmenil názvy svojich útokov, kde ich zmenil z japonštiny do angličtiny. Občas však rozprával ako Usopp a upustil od nebojácného chovania, čo mohlo narušiť jeho identitu. Všetci okrem Luffyho a Choppera si všimnutím jeho nosa hneď uvedomili, že je to Usopp. Ako Sogeking mohol Usopp bojovať po boku ostatných a ani nemusel riesiť otázku ohľadom jeho odchodu. Behom tohto obdobia si uvedomil, že jeho rola v posádke je dôležitejšia než si myslel.. Pri boji proti Perone si vďaka svoju alter-egu vedel dodať sebavedomie a dokázal si poradiť so stresom. Schopnosti Usopp svojou silou sa najviac s posádky podobá normálnemu človeku. Aby sa dokázal vysporiadať so silnejšími protivníkmi, potrebuje na to svoje zbrane. Býval obrovský zbabelec a vždy chcel od svojho boju utiecť ešte pred začiatkom ale po dvojročnom tréningu už dokáže naplno využiť svoj strelecký potenciál. Jeho fyzicka aj duševná síla sa behom timeskipu zvýšila, čo mohol ukázať Caesarovym mužom. Usopp zdedil svoju úžasnú mušku po otcovi, preto sa stal ostrostrelcom Slamákov. Jeho schopnosti sú založené na vynaliezavosti a jeho porozumeniu staviteľstvu. Je taktiež veľmi inteligentný a snaží sa v boji dosť premýšľať aby využil čo najlepšie svoje schopnosti k výhre. Prekvapil Caesara pri jeho úniku strelou z pút z kairōseki a tým zneutralizoval jeho silu. Jeho skvelú mušku na vlastnej koži zacítil aj Spandman, keď na neho Usopp strieľal z diaľky väčšej ako kilometer. Usopp má aj veľmi dobrý zrak, keď si ako prvý všimol v Thriller Barku Moriu v bruchu Oza alebo keď si všimol Monet kedy sledovala Slamákov na Punk Hazarde. Predtým, než sa do posádky pridal Franky, bol Usopp neoficiálnym mechanikom posádky. Staral sa o opravy Going Merry a vytvoril aj Namin Clima-tact a svoj prak Kabuto. Má taktiež aj nejaké vedomosti z chémie, kedže si sám vyrába rôznorodé náboje do svojho praku. Oproti skúseným lodiarom je Usopp je amatér, no Franky si jeho vedomosti veľmi váži. Fyzické schopnosti Usoppova výdrž je obdivuhodná. Behom svojich bojov, kedy je vážne zranený, nevzdáva sa a pokračuje v boji, jedne príklad za všetky je boj proti Mr.4 z Baroque Works. Je dosť rýchly a väčšinou používa taktiku "traf-a-uteč", hlavne keď má ešte svojich priateľov v zálohe. To je spôsobené jeho nervozitou, ktorá je posílená základnými inštiktami prežitia - boj alebo útek. Dokonca je schopný bežať rýchlejšie ako Pacifista a pritom ešte niesť zraneného Zora. Po timeskipu sa jeho výdrž a sila o dosť zlepšily, takže jeho vymakaná postava nie je len pre parádu. Je taktiež veľmi dobrý umelec, pretože to práve Usopp namaľoval prvú Jolly Roger, ktorá sa stala znakom Slamákovych pirátov. Taktiež dokáže postaviť krásné ľadové sochy (zatiaľ čo Luffy s Chopperom dokážu postaviť iba obyčajného snehuliaka). Taktiež nebol nikdy vážne nemocný. Haki Usopp dokázal použiť Kenbunshōku Haki behom druhej polovice povstania v Dressrose. Bol schopný vidieť aury Luffyho, Lawa a Sugar, ktorí boli v kráľovskom paláci z náhornej plošiny neďaleko Colisea. Potom bol pripravený určiť svoj cieľ a zostreliť ho z takej diaľky. Usopp nad ním ešte nemá kontrolu, pretože ho nevedomky pužil počas streľby. Zbrane Ako člen posádky Slamákov, musel aj Usopp čeliť silným protivníkom. Avšak proti väčšine členom, ktorí sa sústredia na svoju nadľudskú silu, on využíva rôzne taktiky, zbrane a pomôcky aby s nimi mohol udržať krok. Vďaka tomu si vytvoril svoj vlastný bojový štýl, ktorý nazval - Usopp Tacitcs. To však nič nemení na tom, že má úžasné strelecké schopnosti, vďaka čomu sa stal ostreľovačom Slamákom. Prichádza na scénu vždy, keď je potreba prenosť na diaľku alebo ako obsluha "Gaon Cannonu" na Thousand Sunny. '''Klamstvo Jednou z najväčších zbraní Usoppa je klamstvo. Klamal vlastne už od mala, kedy pobehoval po svojej rodnej dedine a vykrikoval, že sa blížia piráti. Usopp si vyvinol talent pre rozprávanie smiešnych neuveriteľných príbehov behom trávenia času s priateľmi. Beh ohľadu na to, aké absurdné klamstvá sú, fungujú a sú rovnako účinné ako iné zbrane v jeho arzenáli. Väčšina nepriateľov proti ktorými bojoval, boli toľko naivní, aby uverili jeho klamstvám. Klamné techniky * Captain Usopp ( Kapitán Usopp ) * Kechappu Boshi (Kečupová hviezda) * Usopp Wagomu (Usoppova gumička) * Full Power (Plná sila) * Usopp Spell (Usoppove kúzlo). * Hissatsu Ganmen Bikkuri Bako (Tutovka - Čert z krabičky) Kladivá * Usopp Hammer (Usoppove kladívko) * Usopp Pound ( Usoppove kladivo) * Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei (Tutovka - Uso-Cho kladivová kométa) * Usopp Golden Pound (Usoppove zlaté kladivo) * Usopp 100 Ton Hammer (Usoppove stotonové kladivo) Dialy * Tone Dial (Ulita zvuku) * Breath Dial (Ulita vetra) * Flash Dial (Ulita záblesku) * Impact Dial (Ulita nárazu) Ostatné techniky * Makibishi Jigoku (Ostré peklo) * Usopp Noise (Hlučný útok) * Usopp AAaaaAAAaaaAA! (Tarzanovo volanie) * Octopakutsu (Octopusové topánky) * Usopp Hopping (Poskakovanie) * Kaen Dama (Ohnivá lopta) * Tetsujin Suisei (Iron Manova kométa) * ' '''Hokaku Boshi (Chyť hviezdu) Praky Prak je pre Usoppa najtypickejšou zbraňou, behom série vystriedal niekoľko typov. Najznámejším je „Ginga Pachinko“, do ktorého používa rôzne typy munície. Behom Enies Lobby arcu nám predstavil novú zbraň – „Kabuto“. Po timeskipu používa Usopp „Kuro Kabuto“ – veľký čierny prak a ako munície mu mimo iného slúžia Pop Greens – semienka rastlín, ktoré nazbieral na Boin Archipelago. Ginga Pachinko Jedná sa o malý zelený prak, ktorý však pripomína skôr detskú hračku. V skutočnosti može byť prak rovnako smrtiaci ako iné streľné zbrane, čo je v podtste ideálny bojový štyl Usoppa. V kombinácii s Usoppovými schopnosťami sa tak jedná o praktickú zbraň. Väčšina munícií, ktoré používa sú pomenované ako Boshi (Hviezda) alebo Hissatsu (Tutovka). ''Techniky: * Namari Boshi (Olovená hviezda) * Kayaku Boshi (Hviezda zo strelného prachu) * Tamago Boshi (Vaječná hviezda) * Kemuri Boshi (Dymová hviezda) * Kaen Boshi (Ohnivá hviezda) * Shinsen Tamago Boshi (Čerstvá vaječná hviezda) * Tokusei Tabasco Boshi (Delikátna tabascová hviezda) * Akahebi Boshi (Hviezda červeného hada) * Shuriken Ryusei-gun (Meteorický roj hviezdic) * Sakuretsu Saboten Boshi (Explodujúca kaktusová hviezda) Kabuto Usopp túto zbraň vytvoril niekedy pred príjazdom do Enies Lobby. Taktiež niekedy nazývaný ako "Super Pachingo", je tvorený kovovou tyčou, na ktorej je kruhová časť s piatimi hrotmi, ktoré zvyšujú stabilitu a dosah. Vďaka použitiu dialov je niekoľkonásobne silnejší než jeho ručný prak, je chopný strieľať rýchlejšie, ďalej a presnejšie (ani mariňácke pušky neboli schopné dostreliť tak ďaleko ako Kabuto). Použitie Kabuta mu dovoľuje vytvárať mnoho nových útokov. Techniky: * Hi no Tori Boshi/Fire Bird Star (Fénixova hviezda) * Himawari Boshi (Slnečnicová hviezda) * Cho Kemuri Boshi (Super dymová hviezda) * Ageha Ryusei (Motýlí meteor) * Kamakiri Ryūsei ( Modlivčí meteor) * Kaenbin, Gas, Kaki, Yamai, Kagerou Ryuusei (Zápalná fľaša, Plyn, Kroví, Šíp, Ohnivý meteor) * Atlas Suisei (Atlasova kométa) * Gokiburi Boshi (Švábia hviezda) * Tokuyo abura Boshi (Špeciálna olejová hviezda) * Super Size Hi no Tori Boshi (Super Fénixova hviezda). * Tenryu Boshi (Hviezda nebeského draka) Čierny kabuto Prak, ktorý bol vyrobený počas timeskpiu. V predvolenom stave je o niečo väčší ako Ginga Pachinko, ale konštrukciou sa podobá Kabutovi. Čierny Kabuto môže byť transformovaný do silnejšiej verzie - Grow up Kuro Kabuto 'a po styku s vodou sa objaví '''Bakun So '(Mäsožravá rastlinka). V tejto forme je prak celkovo väčší a žravá rastlinka môže konzumovať kamene a neskôr ich vypľuvnúť na súpera. Útoky/Techniky: * Grow Up (Vyvinutie) * Super Grow Up (Super vyvinutie) * Totsugeki Ryuseigun (Výstrel meteorického roje) * Bagworm (Muri kukla) Pop Green Usopp po dvojročnom tréningu s Heraclom začal používať novú muníciu - Pop Gren (semienka nepriateľských rastlín, ktoré keď vystrelí tak hneď zázračne rýchlo vyrastú). Usopp si tieto semienka pestuje na Sunny, takže sa nemusí bát, že mu dojde munícia. Semienka majú hlavný význam v boji ale aj mimo neho. Techniky spojené s Pop Green sú označené ako '''Midori Boshi. Útoky spojené so semienkami: * Midori Boshi: Devil (Diabol) * Midori Boshi: Sargasso (Sargasová strela) * Midori Boshi: Rafflesia (Zelená hviezda: Rafflesia) * Midari Boshi: Take Jave-Rin (Banbusový oštep) * Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So (Lebkovo vybuchujúca tráva) * Midori Boshi: Humandrake (Ľudskí mandragori) * Midori Boshi: Trampolia (Trampolína) * Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf (Nárazový vlk) * Midori Boshi: Boaty Banana (Banánová loďka) * Midori Boshi: Uchiwa So (Vejárová travina) * Midori Boshi: Platanus Shuriken (Platanová hviezdica) Ostatné techniky: * Bakusui Boshi (Rýchlo uspávacia hviezda) * Fire Bird Star (Fénixova hviezda) Kategória:Užívatelia Haki Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Ostrostrelci